Reaffirmation of Friendship
by Stormy1x2
Summary: Izzy's POV! Izzy has some time to reflect on the changes they've gone through...


REAFFIRMATION OF FRIENDSHIP 

Notes: Okay! POV time again kiddies - it's Izzy's turn now! 'Cuno, Vitani, Wyvern - thanks again! Flares - looking forward to your thoughts bro! Everyone else? Have fun! 

P.S.: HELP!!!! I need ideas for more fics! This one came from sheer luck - my first idea in DAYS!!! Plots, storylines - anything you'd like to see? I'm taking requests! 'Cause I have NO CLUE as to what to do next!!! 

********************** 

You know, being young is hard work. I mean think about it - everyone is bigger then you, stronger then you, faster then you...it really can get depressing sometimes. But I guess I shouldn't complain too much - it could be a lot worse. I could be at home, where my parents, if they really ARE my parents, lie to me about my origin. Or I could be at school, getting picked on, doing the bullies homework in exchange for permission to survive recess, fairly unmolested. 

Oh, I'm sorry - I'm Izzy. One of the Digi-destined. Guess I got kind of carried away with my rant and all. I don't even know why I'm acting this way. And I'm not at home - I'm in the digi-world. Don't know where that is? That's okay - neither do I. And sometimes, that drives me crazy! 

You see, I'm a person obsessed with origins - where you come from, who you are. It's a subject that's very important to me. It'd be important to you too, if you didn't know yours. I mean, I thought I did. I thought I was the son of two normal parents in a normal suburban home. Until I heard a conversation one night that knocked down my security like a tornado in a trailorpark. Whoa, that was a fairly tame analogy - the other kids here must be rubbing off on me. 

Oh yeah, there's more of us! Seven, to be precise. Sora, Matt, Tai, Mimi, TK and Joe. And of course, there's our digimon - Digital Monsters. Kind of like alien watchdogs and close companions in one. My digimon is called Tentomon. He resembles a kind of robotic, mutated beetle. He's very intelligent and he's always looking out for my best interests. Lately he's been obsessed with me becoming more social. I don't see why he's concerned. I can be social. I just choose to work on my computer. There are literally hundreds of digimon in this world, and I'm determined to learn as much as I can about them. It truly is fascinating. Nothing holds my interest like a mystery or a problem to solve. 

Although, I must admit - since I've been stranded here with the others, I haven't felt quite as alone as I used to be. Being a child is hard enough - being a child prodigy is torture. Amendment. WAS torture. 

Yeah, like I said, the people here are pretty nice. I can see them now, playing a game of soccer with a ball leftover from our adventure against the monkey-digimon that tried to entrap us. I see Tai is the leader of one team. Makes sense, he's the leader of the Digi-destined. I have no problem with that though - Tai is pretty cool. He was always nice to little kids, even though he acts like a tough guy. I remember once - a bully tried to scare me into doing his homework for him. And he very nearly succeeded. I mean, come on - when you're facing a child who by all rights should be classed as a neanderthal, and you stand tall enough to come nose to nose with his stomach - you DO NOT put up a fight. You meekly agree to what he wants and try to escape with as little bruising as possible. But Tai came storming down the hallway and shoved him away from me. 

" Quit pickin' on the kid!" he snarled and stood there, fists clenched. Big, tall and ugly decided to make a break for it, and Tai gave me one of his patented smiles before taking off himself. I didn't even get a chance to thank him. I doubt he'd remember the incident - he didn't really recognize me when we were introduced at camp. But I trust Tai - and I'd follow him to the end. Loyal, aren't I? 

Tai's new best friend is Agumon - kind of looks like a miniature Tyrannasaurus Rex, but with smaller teeth and a much better temperament. He's good for Tai - a little more level headed, even though I've noticed that our Digimon have been taking on the distinct characteristics of their human partners. 

Take Matt for example. Aloof, quiet, strong - he's got more of a reputation for being a loner then I do. But on HIM, it's called being cool. Me? It's called being antisocial. Life is not fair. 

But Matt's pretty nice in his own way - to watch him with TK, you'd swear he was his father. Matt takes his responsibility of TK very seriously - he'd do ANYTHING for him. That's our Matt. He's another one of us who has natural leadership abilities. His partner is Gabumon. Think of an overstuffed black and white tiger who got crossed with a unicorn. A very serious digimon, that one is. But he models after Matt in the loyalty department. I've noticed the two of them both taking charge of the team's safety, watching everyone, despite the fact that we all have our own protecters. Even TK has little Patamon to watch out for him - heck everyone watches out for him. He's only a little kid, afterall. 

I wonder why it's okay for Matt to wander off by himself to think, and it's not alright for me. Oh well, I'm just wallowing in self-pity again. I don't know why... 

Mimi's brushing her hair again. When you listen to her talk, you get the idea that she's not very intelligent. And when you throw in the amount of pink she owns and wears, well, my alien theory I've been throwing at everybody becomes very plausible. But Mimi is actually very smart. She just doesn't know it yet. She has good ideas and she's brave when she has to be. Considering the fact that she's lived a very sheltered life, she's made giant leaps in the progress department - we used to have to fight her to get her to consider doing anything remotely atheletic - she even complained when we were running for our lives! But to see her now...the self-absorbed attitude is gone, and she actually cares a lot about everybody. Even me - she likes me as a friend, and I appreciate that. I don't have many of them. Palmon is her digmon - a flower with legs. I think she's the reason Mimi has grown up so much. That and Sora. 

Sora is the typical girl-next-door - outdoorsy, atheletic, beautiful and smart. I KNOW Tai likes her - I think she likes him too. Oh, that will just break Matt's heart. But then Mimi has been casting long looks in his direction... 

No, no, no! Since when did I become a gossip? Since I've come here, I guess. Romance is a puzzle I'm not interested in in solving quite yet. While past the age where I believe young girls have cooties, I'm perfectly happy having members of the opposite gender as good friends. Relationships are above me, I think. They cause problems too. But anyway, as I was saying, Sora is probably the closest thing this group has to a mother figure at this point. With her bird-digiomon, Biyomon, she's the first to worry about any of us, much more like a real mother then some of us have ever had. 

This is just not going away. I've been in a bad mood all day. We were all reminiscing about life back home, and that's just fine. Until we started talking about the people we missed. THAT got a little hairy. I love my mom. And my dad. But when people lie to me... I worry too much. Next thing you know, I'll be more paranoid then Joe on his best day. 

>smirk< I don't think Joe is completely happy UNLESS he's got something to worry about. Then again - cowards don't climb strange mountains. Gomamon is the one responsible for his change. Gomamon is a happy-go-lucky, wisecracking digimon. None of us could figure out how he got paired up with Joe, but now....when you see the two of them together, you know they compliment each other. Wisdom and caution mixed with fun and adventure. Hmmm. 

It's getting late now. Day's coming to an end and another night will pass in the digiworld. Looking up at the stars, i can see the different constellations, so unlike our own back home. Home. Arrgh, it won't leave me alone! 

You see - before coming to camp, I overheard a private conversation. Don't misunderstand me - I wasn't eavesdropping, just making what Tai calls a "midnight raid" on the refridgerator. I overheard my 'parents' talking about me. Apparently, I'm not their real son. I'm adopted. They don't want to tell me. Why? Don't they care about my feelings on the subject? Okay, I have to be fair - if they knew I knew, then they'd talk to me about it. So why don't I tell them?.............................................................. 

Maybe because I'm afraid of what I might hear. Maybe I'll hear that my real parents didn't want me. I hate rejection, a possible explanation for why I choose to isolate myself. If I don't volunteer myself I won't get hurt. I'm not trying to analyse any psychological defaults in my programming....yeesh, I really am a nerd, aren't I? 

Heh. Oh well. I suppose I'll find out one day. I actually feel a bit better now - talking to myself has the same effect on me as would talking to an actual person. I realize that had I wanted to talk to anyone, there would be no shortage of listeners, but I'm still new to this friendship and trust thing. 

Tai and the others have finished their soccer game and they're coming over. 

" Next time Izzy - you're playing too!" Tai waves his finger in my face and I nod quickly, a genuine smile on my features. I think I might, at that. 

" It's merely a matter of calculating odds, and angles of trajectory that the ball needs to be hit on..." 

I begin, musing outloud. Tai and Sora laugh at me, and Matt ruffles my hair. 

" Forget that kid - we'll teach you the right way!" Matt's voice is friendly, and the smiles around me are contagious. I nod. 

" Very well." 

I watch them get things ready for bed, and a warm feeling rushes over me. Maybe one day I'll find out about my past. Maybe one day, I'll tell them about me. And maybe someday I will learn to be a normal, socially active kid. But until then, I'm happy where I am. I have friends. Good friends. It's amazing what conclusions you can come to when you brood. I now know why Matt does it - reaffirms what I should already know: I'm actually very lucky. 

Comments always appreciated! Flamers? Squirtles's ready for you! 


End file.
